


Restless

by silvertonguedelf



Category: Mass Effect (Comics), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, Shakarian - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertonguedelf/pseuds/silvertonguedelf
Summary: Sleepless nights plague Shepard and who better to help than a certain turian?





	Restless

Walking out of the elevator, Eris Shepard peeks around the corner to make sure no one was using the kitchens this late; or what could be considered late in space, where the nights seemed to stretch on forever.

Relieved to see the room free of its usual occupants, she strolls towards the cabinets grabbing stuff to make hot cocoa.

~~~

Settling herself on the counter in the corner right next to the fridge, Eris lets out a quiet, content, ‘hmm’, after the first sip of chocolate delight hits her tongue.

Feeling a bit more relaxed she lets her eyes roam around her surroundings, taking it all in for what feels like the first time since her abrupt...awakening.

Before she can even start thinking about what really happened to her two years ago, the telltale ‘whoosh’ of a door opening from behind her followed by footsteps interrupt her reverie.

Shepard lets out a monotonous, “Boo.”, followed by another sip of cocoa.

“Shepard?” Garrus utters half in surprise, not used to catching her up this late.

“Can’t sleep either? There’s some dextro based cocoa in there if you wanna join in... saw some at the Citadel the other day and picked it up. Yunno, figured it’d be nice to have something different.” Eris waves her hand dismissively.

“Oh uh, sure, yeah that sounds great right about now.” Garrus mandibles flutter in gratitude, walking toward the cabinets, he starts pulling stuff down to make cocoa.

A few minutes go by with only the idle sound of a spoon clanking slightly inside of Garrus mug, followed by the quiet sound of Eris sipping from hers.

Leaning against the counter next to her, he speaks up breaking the comfortable silence, “So, Shepard, mind telling me what’s keeping you up?”

Turning to look at him, she tilts her head a little, debating on whether or not she should divulge to him everything that’s been bothering her since she first woke up; making up her mind, she decides to start with something simple.

“Just one of those nights when you just can’t seem to get out of your own head, you know?” Turning her head back down to look at her cup she continues, “it’s just, well it may seem silly, but I miss my scar.” Eris finishes, brushing her fingers across the bridge of her nose and over the skin under her left eye, where a raised jagged line used to be.

“Yeah, I noticed, but I didn’t want to say anything. Well, that and a rocket to the face kind of put a damper on that whole day.” Garrus let’s put a small chuckle, “If you don’t mind my asking, how did you get it?”

Surprised by his question she turns to see him looking directly at her, and flushes a little, caught off guard. Most people didn’t have the balls to ask why a great scar marred half her face.

Breaking eye contact she takes a sip of her cocoa to hide her flushed face, speaking up once she sets the cup back down.

“Mmm...you remember Finch, right?”

Garrus brow plates move up a little in thought, while he digs through old memories, “Oh yeah, that guy you shot in Chora’s Den?”

“The very same, he saved my life once.” Eris let’s out a dry laugh, scratching the back of her head in a nervous notion.

“I was in the Tenth Street Reds, as you know, joined them when I was 6. It’s tough for a kid alone out there.” Pausing, she takes a sip from her mug. “One day a turf war broke out, we beat them of course. Or, well, thought we did. One guy managed to survive long enough to come at me with a knife. Slashed me good, right across the face,” Shepard imitates a slashing motion “Managed to stay conscious long enough to see the bastard get what he deserved. Finch put a bullet in each kneecap, then a third in his head, blacked out after that. Came to with more than a few stitches. Turns out Finch carried me all the way to the hospital. After that, to me it was a reminder that I survived, despite the odds.” Eris finishes with a sigh.

“Well, not sure about you, but I think I’ve acquired a scar big enough for the two of us, hmm?” Garrus quips breaking the tension, mandibles fluttering out in a grin, making Eris let out a small laugh.

“That you do, Vakarian, that you do, and might I be so bold as to say that it makes you look even more handsome than before!” She winks, pleased to see she had successfully rendered Garrus speechless.

Hopping down off the counter she strides over to the sink, rinsing out her now empty mug.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I am exhausted!” Stretching her arms above her head and letting out a big yawn she turns around to go back toward the elevator until a hand on her arm stops her.

Turning back around her heart does a flip as she realizes she’s face to face with a certain turian’s chest. Craning her neck back, she wonders when he’d gotten so...tall. Had his shoulders always been so broad? Feeling heat start creeping over her cheeks, she clears her throat a little, giving him an inquisitive look.

Rubbing the back of his neck he pulls away just slightly, as if realizing how close they actually were. “This was nice, uh talking, I mean. If you wanna do that again sometime or if you just can’t sleep, send me a message. I’m usually up.”

Feeling little butterflies take flight in her stomach, she manages to get out a sincere, “Thanks, Garrus... well, I, uh, better go back to my room then.” Eris lamely points behind her, taking a few steps back.

“Right! Yeah. Night, Eris.”

She utters out a small “G’night.” Turning around for real this time, heading back toward the elevator, a smile gracing her features.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that's been in my head that explains why Shepard suddenly doesn't have a scar which always bothered me about ME2 & ME3.


End file.
